La dépendance
by Pastakedavra
Summary: Elle nous rend vulnérable. Mais on s'attache à elle. Il est impossible de s'en sortir, quoi que l'on fasse. Il faut l'accepter, la laisser nous gouverner. Elle peut être nocive, tout comme elle peut être le contraire. Keith le sait. Keith le voit. Keith le sent. Elle est sa dépendance. [ScotHun] - Pottertalia


**Titre :** La dépendance

 **Auteur :** Keith Kirkland [Ecosse] (forum) - Katheliina (ici)

 **Personnages :** Keith Kirkland/Ecosse || Elizaveta Héderváry/Hongrie

 **Couples :** ScotHun, soit Scotland x Hungary, par ailleurs plus sous-entendu qu'autre chose.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf les OCs qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. L'Univers appartient à JK Rowling. Enfin, cette histoire appartient à la joueuse de Keith, donc !

 **N/A :**

Hey les bébés loups !

Encore une fois, ici Eli ! Alors, je poste cet OS à la demande de notre Ecosse, donc c: Le couple est pas ordinaire mais il est bien, sisi /crève/

Bref bref, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !

Voilà voilà, je n'ai rien à ajouter ~

 _Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

 ** _LA DEPENDANCE_**

* * *

La dépendance. Celle qui nous emprisonne, celle qui nous rend impuissant face à notre addiction. Celle qui nous empoisonne, au point d'en devenir dangereux... Celle qui, une fois emprunt dans notre corps, nous empêche d'en ressortir. Celle qui, quand on arrive de s'en défaire, revient à la charge par d'autres moyens...

La dépendance, il connait ça. Naïvement, il avait cru s'en échapper, il avait cru tenir le coup, il pensait que ses envies s'étaient calmées, qu'il allait enfin être libre, après tous ses efforts. Il pensait avoir réussi, il pensait ne plus être dépendant de rien, lui qui s'était détaché de ce poison bouffant ses poumons à chaque fumée qu'il avait aspiré au fur et à mesure des années passants. Naïvement, il avait cru possible de ne plus jamais ressentir un tel besoin de s'accrocher à un quelconque objet si petit soit il.

Seulement, les addictions pouvaient être humaines. Et elle était apparu pour le lui rappeler. Elle était entrée dans sa vie, dans son esprit, dans son cœur. Cette jeune femme brune, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, avec ses yeux verts, avec son sourire, avec son rire, avec sa force de caractère, avec sa douceur... Oui, le temps avait passé, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait replongé dans cette dépendance, qu'il avait désormais tourné vers cette jeune femme, cette jeune hongroise qu'il ne pensait encore que simple amie il y a pourtant si peu de temps.

Alors, comment ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire, qu'il avait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, qu'il avait envie de passer de sentir les moindres de ses frissons lorsqu'il parcourait sa chair de ses mains, qu'il avait sans cesse envie de sentir ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes ? Dans un sens, il voulait oublier tous ces sentiments, il voulait les ignorer, il savait ce qu'il risquait en se laissant tomber dedans.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Son âme s'y était accrochée, son corps le lui faisait comprendre. Elle était devenu sa nouvelle addiction, sa nouvelle dépendance. Lui qui s'était au départ convaincu qu'il n'y avait que de l'attirance, qu'il pouvait s'y laissait plonger sans risque, profiter du péché de la luxure que lui offrait cette femme, il s'était finalement retrouvé piégé dans son propre jeu. Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu, mais s'était finalement brûlé.

Bien entendu, il ne voulait pas lui en parler. Elle qui ne connaissait pas le prix de la dépendance, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ce que lui vivait en ce moment même, elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

Et comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'elle était devenu comme un drogue, à ses yeux ? Qu'il n'y avait finalement pas seulement de l'attirance, mais bien plus que cela ? Non, impossible de tout lui avouer. Il ne voulait pas s'y risquer. Qui sait, après tout ? Si elle venait à apprendre ses pensées, peut-être voudrait elle s'éloigner, et jamais, au grand jamais il ne pourrait pas supporter les crises de manques auxquels il devrait faire face dans ces conditions. Pour sûr, ça lui permettrai de s'arrêter, et d'une nouvelle fois sortir de ses sentiments, mais il ne le voulait pas, ne le souhaitait pas. C'était fort, bien plus fort de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant.

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide, qui voudrait, après tout ? Il voulait se laisser enivrer par cette femme, il voulait se laisser aller dans ses bras, tout oublier et la garder contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait ressentir ces sentiments égoïstes, dans lesquels il ne pourrait plus supporter de la voir ailleurs qu'avec lui, ressemblant bien plus à de la jalousie qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il voulait parcourir tous les péchés avec elle, mieux encore, il voulait tomber dedans à ses côtés. Eux qui avait déjà franchis un pas, il souhaitait continuer encore et encore sans ressentir la moindre honte. Il avait besoin d'elle, comme il avait besoin de respirer. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouvait bien trop loin de lui à ses yeux, il avait cette impression de manque d'oxygène, comme si on l'étouffait. Dans un sens, peut-être était elle nocive pour lui, mais il réfutait cette idée.

Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle le soit. Elle lui apportait bien trop pour qu'elle devienne dangereuse à sa vie. Il était impossible qu'une telle femme en vienne involontairement à lui faire du mal, à atteindre à sa santé. Et quoi qu'il arrivait, elle était, au fur et à mesure devenu trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse s'en séparer. Il était prêt : si elle devait l'amener au plus profond des abîmes, il irait avec elle sans contester. Si c'était là le prix de sa dépendance, il l'accepterait.

Parce qu'au fond, il en était arrivé à un point où il attendait les précieux moments auxquels ils auraient le droit tous deux, seuls sans personnes pour venir les détacher l'un de l'autre.

Il chérissait ces moments, où doucement, il pouvait retirer ses vêtements, où il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras, où il pouvait caresser sa peau, aussi douce et fragile qu'une poupée. Il adorait cela, quand une fois leur deux corps mis à découvert, qu'ils pouvaient s'entraîner l'un et l'autre dans cette danse endiablée, mêler leurs corps, murmurer des choses interdites, embrasser leurs chairs, frissonner lors des moments où les points sensibles étaient découverts, gémir lentement leurs prénoms, passer leurs mains dans ses cheveux, pour finalement ne faire plus qu'un... Et même dans ces instants, même lorsque leurs corps étaient enfin plus qu'en contact, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de profiter encore et encore de ce qu'il lui était offert. Même lorsqu'il se mouvait en elle, il cherchait toujours plus, profiter sans gêne de sa poitrine, tandis qu'il sentait ses ongles se planter dans son dos, signe du plaisir qu'elle prenait alors qu'il s'occupait d'elle, lui laissant parfois même certaines marques, oubliant qu'après leur acte cela se verrait probablement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire après tout ? Dans ce temps qui lui était permis, il se permettait absolument tout, accélérant dans ses mouvements pour qu'elle puisse crier son nom encore un peu plus fort, plus vite... A chaque fois qu'il l'entend, à chaque fois qu'ils gémissent ensemble lorsqu'ils sont finalement à bout, à chaque fois qu'il finit par se retirer d'elle, elle se précipite dans ses bras, à chaque fois, il veut toujours lui dire ces mots, ces si petits mots, pourtant dur à prononcer. Mais comme toujours, il préfère ne rien dire, la laissant sombrer dans le sommeil mérité après leurs liaisons. Il se contente dès lors de la regarder, de lui caresser doucement ses cheveux, de perdre ses doigts dedans en entendant sa respiration se ralentir, montrant qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle était bien dans ses bras qu'elle avait l'air aussi sereine. Bien évidemment, il espérait cela plus fort que tout, mais encore une fois, il ne disait rien, et profitait juste.

Oui, il profitait juste des instants où il avait le droit de combler sa dépendance. Rien d'autre désormais ne pouvait le rendre dans ce genre d'état, et souvent, c'était souvent dans ces pensées vagabondes qu'il rejoignait Morphée, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourrait profiter une nouvelle fois de cette femme, de sa drogue, de son aimée...

 _" Je t'aime."_

* * *

Eeeeet voilà o/

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis les bébés loups !

Je vous fais des bisous !

\- Eli


End file.
